


COUPLE GOALS!

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universes, stand out one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: love stories! that's it! based on svt songs! give it a read!!!





	COUPLE GOALS!

Mingyu saw Wonwoo, very far away from him. 

He's smiling like the old times,  _when they were used to be friends._

Now, they are strangers who happened to share some days and memories. Life throws you in bunch of things, and you don't realize yourself getting changed over.Just like that, Mingyu became one among the few boys in school who are too cool to hang out with others apart from their own circle of reputed jocks. While, Wonwoo stuck with his dorky whining friend who roams around like a wild hamster. 

They were used to be friends, like five years ago. 

Now in the final year of his school, just few more months until they leave this premise for good and here, he is having throwback to times when he simply enjoyed playing video games with Wonwoo and share a bicycle with him to see the lake nearby with ducks quacking like there's no tomorrow. They were not the noisiest duo but Mingyu certainly enjoyed having time with his friend. 

But somewhere in the middle, he too realized that there would be some changes if at all he and Wonwoo kept in touch like before. 

He sees Wonwoo adjusting his specs, leaning on the locker as he chuckles at whatever his friend says. 

Suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder.

It was Hansol. 

'Dude, it's been thirty minutes since you came out looking for coffee, all good?' Hansol gives him an inquisitive look. Mingyu merely shrugs his shoulder, as his eyes dance between the staircase leading to the next floor and Wonwoo having his hand on the other guy's shoulder. 

'Uhm, I think I'm not in the mood for coffee from vendor machine' He says. 'How about we run to the cafe opposite to the road, my treat' 

Hansol nods and they run down-and Mingyu side glances at Wonwoo, while walking past him and despite all the hushed whispers he receives on how great he and Hansol looks, his ears zero at the words Wonwoo spelt. 

'That's Kim Mingyu' 

 

 

He catches on the idea when the barista asks for his name. He gets zoned out a little then, but Hansol eventually taps his back to reality. 

'Wanna answer that?' 

Mingyu smiles to himself. 'Mingyu, and can you make the order count to three, a unicorn frap' 

The barista nods, and Hansol looks like he was about to throw up. 'Mingyu, you know how much of a disaster that drink is-are you sure you wanna walk around the campus with a pink cup?' 

The taller snorts at the small mind of his friend. 'It's much better than Seungkwan's pink sweater-but since you asked  _nicely,_ I need to notify that this drink isn't for me' 

'Then to whom are you offering this to?' Hansol asks in a hurry. 

 

 

'Here' Mingyu literally shoves the drink into Wonwoo's hand, and wonders how come his hands are cold, after all this time. Mingyu remembers tucking Wonwoo's hands with gloves even when the latter whined he was not cold. 

'Uhmmm...' Wonwoo accepted the beverage. 'Is this some charity work you are organizing?' 

Wonwoo asked genuinely and the friend beside him eyed the unicorn frap. 

Mingyu shook his head, smiling lightly.

'Do you see me handing out coffee to everyone else, Wonu-ah?' He asks, the familiar nickname dousing his brain in thoughts of childhood that turned perfect to him, thanks to the friend before him. 'It's just you' 

Wonwoo gives him a serious look, before it turns a little relaxed. 'Thanks, I guess'

He was about to leave his friend in tow, when Mingyu call him out hesitantly. He's suddenly scared of his long lost best friend.

'Wait! Don't I get anything in return?' 

Wonwoo looks at him with a confused face, and Mingyu takes that as a cue to elaborate. 'I mean-In return for the coffee, do I get to have your number?'

Wonwoo's friend besides him gave a curt nod to the former, before he disappeared some where. Mingyu off handedly thinks he looks like a wild hamster in hunt for cheese. 

'Why does this look like a massive scheme to embarrass me in public, Mingyu?' He asks, and Mingyu gasped like a fish out of water at the harsh claims. 'The people you hang out with aren't the exact types I would believe with a kind heart, one hundred percent' 

Mingyu groans at that. 'Aw! Come on, Wonu-ah! They are not that bad' 

'Yes, not bad when it comes to teasing my friend for his hyper tendencies' Wonwoo said with a firm tone. 'But then again, I'm asking myself why would Kim Mingyu would want his child hood friend's number after a very long time' 

'Because I saw you?' Mingyu tried. 

'Pardon?' Wonwoo asked, incredulously. 

'I don't know-' Mingyu sighed, looking else where from the scrutinizing eyes. He kind of feels breathless having Wonwoo stare right into his eyes. '-It's just that you were  _there_  and I want to be with you all of a sudden'

'Sounds a little gay to me' Wonwoo snaps back. 'Your homophobic friends wouldn't be too proud of you' 

Mingyu chuckled in disbelief, with his hands on his hip. 

' _Gay?_ Is that all comes to your mind?' 

Wonwoo nods. 'I like men, so whatever you are doing-' He shakes the frap strayfoam cup before Mingyu. '-Is pretty much equivalent of asking me out, but then you are the straightest pole in the planet, which  _again_  made me wonder what does this boy have to do with me' 

'Revival of friendship with frap?' 

Mingyu's having so much of good time with his child hood friend. He's not the same silent emotionally constipated Wonwoo. He's so much more than that- he has his own style and his confidence is making him look a  _lot_  sexier than Mingyu is. In fact, he should be the one with the up east siders. 

'That sounds like a trap-wait it rhymed!' Wonwoo glows at his own pun. 'Anyways, dial up my old phone number-which I believe you still have and we can see about the friendship' 

He smiles and turns on his heels, walking away against the bright sunlight from the other end. 

'Oh fuck' Mingyu watches- and the next moment his garbage mouth opens to call for the other. 'WONU!' 

The said man abruptly stops on his track. 'What?' 

People in the corridor stare blankly at them, and few of the girls are already setting up the camera to catch the action in live. 

'If-If I buy you a frap the next time we see and ask you out to this Korean restaurant on weekend, would you say yes?' 

The whole crowd around them gasped, and Hansol out of nowhere, appeared beside him. 

'Bro, are you crazy?! You like-' 

'Shhhhhh!' Mingyu shushed him. 'Keep it low, Sherlock' 

Wonwoo's still staring at him, and Mingyu could see the doubt in his eyes. 

_'If so, then do'_

He simply answered and walked away. 

'Dude what was that?' Hansol was on his back again. 'Are you gay? you never told us! I don't have anything against it, but Wonwoo?  _Really?'_

Mingyu gave him a look, before continuing to walk down to their group meeting spot. 'You can't say shit about my date, I won't allow that Hansol' 

'Seriously, but-'

' _Hansol_ '

'Fine, you love sick puppy!' 

 

 


End file.
